magfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven Industries, GmbH
thumb|The logo currently used by . Raven is one of the playable factions in MAG. Raven Industries is a "Gesellschaft mit beschränkter Haftung", or "Company with limited liability", based out of Vienna, Austria, and functions as a PMC. Raven's tactics, gear, and command structure are all likely derived from that of Austria and Germany, and their soldiers are recruits who have been exposed to technological training. They are the most technologically advanced corporation but the majority of their soldiers are new and have only gone through simulation training, and overall, have little actual combat experience. History Commander Klaus Pfahlert (former member of Fernspahkompanie) founded Raven Rapid Response in the early 21st century, as an answer to a new security need emerging in the global defense market. With struggling economies and climbing fuel costs, nations began seeking cost effective methods of ensuring the security of their domestic and projected national interests. Raven's founding mission was to serve as the answer to this growing need. For their early client base consisting mostly of European nations, Raven provided assistance in overseas military operations, physical security protection services, civilian police training, and intelligence gathering. Following The New Energy Crisis, the ETO signed a long-term contract with Raven to protect European petroleum companies operating abroad. A decade after Raven's founding, veterans Horst Schaefer and Antoine Jeannette purchased the company and assumed the roles of Force Commander and Chief Executive Officer. Under their leadership, Raven has become refined into the world's most advanced and capable Private Military Contractor. Raven is the highly trained group of warriors. they go through very challengeing training courses to be the best of the best. They have the latest in weapons technology and it is the right choice. Current Raven deployments involve an ongoing presence in South America, where Raven provides extensive physical security services of local oil reserves. In partnership with local governments, the company's facilities have expanded to include numerous state of the art research and security centers in the region. Due to its ideal location for bi-hemispheric deployment, all Raven operations groups are based out of these South American field bases. Corporate headquarters are located in Vienna, Austria, and house internal marketing, sales, and leadership teams. Raven's Equipment Raven has a sleak, black theme. Noting this, there items also follow this format. From there armour to there guns, each look like the same. Their starting AR, the Hollis A3, is accurate and possesses a high rate of fire but has low damage compared to other Tier 1 ARs. The Tier 1 LMG, the Apex 100(SE), is the similar to the Hollis as it also maintains the high accuracy, high rate of fire, and relatively low damage charcteristic to Raven firearms. The tier 1 sniper of Raven, H M 90(SE), has a 20 round clip, high accuracy, the highest RoF of snipers, and average damage. Moving onto the teir 2 weapons, we have the ATAC 2000 and the Janas SWS. The ATAC 2000 has a built in fore-grip, and is the most accurate and fastest firing assault rifle in the game. The ATAC is balanced out by having the lowest AR damage in the game (tied only by the Hollis A3). The Janus SWS is a bolt action sniper rifle with higher damage than that of the H M 90. To balance this, the Janas has below average stability. The Tier 2 machine gun, KP45 MG, is a slight improvement over the Apex 100 as it has higher damage, yet less accuracy, stability, and a lower rate of fire. The tier 3 weapons include the AM50, and the R-355. The AM50, the Raven's Tier 3 sniper rifle, is Raven's most powerful sniper as it uses a .50 BMG cartridge. Since it kills in one shot, it has alot of gun sway to balance it out. The AM50 comes with a free, integral bipod, and a 5 round clip. The R-355 is the most accurate of all the battle rifles in the game. It's relatively high power is balanced by a 25 round clip and is the only rifle in Raven which doesnt have a bullpup design. For CQC, Raven has the F90 and the Bouldins Pump Shotgun. The F90 has a rather good 50 round clip. It comes with a percison reflex sight and has a high rate of fire balanced by low damage. The Bouldins Pump Shotgun has a small 5 round clip. It is really powerfull which helps compensate for the small clip yet has very short range. Weapon Characteristics: Accuracy: High ROF: High Stopipng power: Low Raven's Standing While standings are well known to fluctuate and change quite often, there are a few consistant trends to take note of. Most veteren players will tell you that Raven's real strongsuit is Acquisition, and the evidence seems to support this as that is often their best area. Sadly, domination is one of their weaker points, and they are known to have quite a bit of trouble grabbing or holding contracts in this area, often landing below the Valor and SVER PMCs, who compete ferociously for this catagory. Sabotage is more of a toss up, with all three PMCs claiming contracts in this area for short periods of time. The standings change often. However, in the past weeks the standings have remained fairly consistent with Acquisition contracts= 2 (their's and Valor's) Domination contracts= 0 Sabotage contracts= 0 Raven Industries website Category:PMC